


Taking a Stand - An IT/Hairspray Crossover

by UPlover



Category: Hairspray (2007), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 60s, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Crossover, Dancing, Eventual Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, F/M, Gen, Hairspray, M/M, Mike Hanlon's Grandfather - Freeform, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Movie: IT (2017), Post-IT (2017), Race, The Losers Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Ben wants to take a stand once and for all on the Corny Collins show
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 8





	Taking a Stand - An IT/Hairspray Crossover

Mike’s Grandfather’s record store was the best! Not only were they breaking about hundreds of rules, Ben never felt so alive. His mother was going to have a fit if she ever found out that he went to the south side of the town, spending his day with black people. 

The question was if she’d leave the house to come to get him. She didn’t have the confidence like him. His mother hadn’t left the house in years, and that wasn’t good for her. Ever since his dad died. So what if people weren’t fond of fat people. It was time for a change.

“Mr. Hanlon, this has been amazing!” Ben exclaimed to Mike’s grandfather. He hadn’t stopped dancing since he arrived. Even after dancing around with Beverly, he didn’t show a beat of sweat. He loved to dance. His father would have been proud of him for getting on the Corny Collins Show.

“Have you talked to Corny at all? You need to try to see if you can come and dance on the show all the time,” Ben beamed, drinking some of the punch. 

Mike’s Grandfather frowned, staring at the floor. “I’ve tried. This dance is kind of a celebration to an end.”

Mike, who had been sitting on the couch, talking with Bill, looked up at him, alert. 

“W-What ended?” Bill asked.

Sighing, he announced. “Negro Day.”

The record scratched and the music turned off. All the entertainment came to an end. Everybody was shocked, turning to Mike’s Grandfather, hoping that the news wasn’t true.

“Yes, I just talked to Mr. Gray, and he is putting our show in the dust. I didn’t want to tell you all upfront. I’m sorry,” Mr. Hanlon told everyone. “But you know what, we can still make our own show here, right?”

“No, he can’t do that!” Mike got up from the couch. Bill stood up, too, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve been practicing for years!”

“Mr. Gray is the head executive of the show, Mike. He has the power,” he explained sadly. There was not much he could say to make anyone feel better. Looking around the room, some started to cry, while others shook their heads angrily. Looking at Beverly, her face was a mix. She wasn’t sure whose side to be on in all this. 

“No, he shouldn’t!” Ben took a stand. “It shouldn’t matter what gender, color, or how big you are!” he noted indicating to himself. “We can’t let him win!”

“So, then what do we do, professor?” Richie asked him. It wasn’t to be mean. Again, there really wasn’t much they could do. Anybody who ever stood up for their rights was laughed ion the face, or worse, shunned. That’s why Eddie and Stanley weren’t here. They didn’t want to risk the shame from their parents.

Ben smiled, garnering an idea. “What if we just march?”

The whole room lit up at the idea. It was dangerous, but what were they going to do? It was no use just sitting around, letting white people walk over over them. 

“Not a bad idea,” Mike Grandfather announced, surprised to hear such an idea from Ben. “I think we should do that. Tomorrow night! We’re going to make signs, and we’re going to show them that black and white should perform together on TV!”

The whole record store cheered. Beverly jumped, hugging herself, fearfully. She eyed the entrance of the place. Leaving would only make her suspicious. Before coming here, Tom saw her leaving with Ben and the other members who called themselves The Losers Club.

Mike high-fived Ben. “This is going to be good. Great idea, Ben!”

Ben turned to Beverly. “Beverly, are you in?”

Beverly smiled lightly, keeping her head down. She took Ben to the side. “Ben, listen, I’ve been dancing on the Corny Collins show for five years now. I can’t... go against my dad. Or Tom. He wants me to be Miss Hairspray.”

“Is that what you want?” Ben asked her. Sighing, Beverly eyed the door again. “Beverly, it’s time you stood up for yourself. We need to make a change!”

“Ben, would you wake up? You’ve been falling asleep in history too much!”

“At least I show up,” Ben retorted, stinging her heart.

Feeling hot tears run down her cheeks, Beverly shook her head. “I just think this adventure is a little too big for me.”

Ben’s mouth gaped, shocked at what she just said. His heart ripped in two. The instant Beverly saw Ben’s hurt face, she immediately regretted the choice of words. “No, Ben...”

“It’s fine, I get it,” Ben sniffled, looking away from her.

“Ben!”

“It’s fine...” Ben walked away in tears, walking back to his friends who overheard the conversation. Without even looking, Ben heard the door shut. Beverly was gone.

You are beautiful. Everyone is beautiful. Why couldn’t the world accept that? It was time to make them all understand.


End file.
